Breaking Ice
by LastSurvivorOfTheApocalypse
Summary: Moving into a new house can be exciting. Well that of course depends on who's moving in with you. For Anna it's anything but. AU, non-incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I couldn't forget the idea of this story. If there are some grammar mistakes and/or spelling mistakes, I apologize. English is not my mothertongue, but I hope you'll enjoy the story nonetheless. I always try to improve. This story will be mostly in Anna's POV, sometime in Elsa's.**

**This story will contain dark themes such as, abuse, drug abuse, charakter death etc. . But I will place a warning on every chapter beforehand.**

**So with nothing more to say, for now. Let's get started! c:**

* * *

I reached the third floor of the apartment house. My destination? The white door with the number six written on it, well more specifically what laid behind this door. As I stood in front of said door, I observed the surface. The paint flaked and revealed old wood. I collected my thoughts and went through what I was about to say, after the door opened. With a deep breath I raised my hand to knock.

***tap tap tatap tap***

Minutes passed, when the door finally opened. She stood in front of me, her arms crossed in front of her chest and tranfixing me with her ice-blue, cold eyes, one delicate brow raised.

''What do you want, Anna?''

* * *

**1 year and 3 months earlier**

My gaze followed the few buildings we passed, as our vehicle drove through one of the many neighborhoods in Arendelle.

''When are we ﬁnally there?''

My mother gave me an amused look.

''Sweetie, it's only been 10 min. since we sat oﬀ.''

''Only 10 min.?'' I groaned. Patience was no trade I would be described with.

She laughed and laid her hand atop of mine, which was resting in my lap.

''It will be worth the wait, I promise. And like I said, there'll be a surprise for you!''

She smiled at me excitedly before she turned her gaze forward again. My mother and I looked almost the same. But instead of Brown hair and brown eyes, like my mother had, I had green eyes and red hair. Oh yes I also had freckles, like everywhere.

I couldn't suppress a smile of myself as I thought about the surprise. I loved surprises. The last few days I tried to busy myself with other things, but my thoughts always ended up circling around that surprise.

And my mother wasn't spared, as I bombed her with questions on regular basis.

''Ah Puppy?''

''No''

''A pool?''

''No''

''A chocolate fountain, god a chocolate fountain would be wonderful.''

''No and now stop it, Anna. I won't tell you.''

''Maybe a new car?''

''You won't give up, huh?''

''You as my mother would know me really bad, if you think I would.''

''Don't forget from whom you got your stubbornness, young lady, I won't tell you.''

I dropped the issue. There was no use.

You're probably wondering where we were heading to. Well, we were moving into a new house with my mothers boyfriend.

I never saw the house in real though, only on photos. Originally we were to move into a diﬀerent one, but the plans changed last minute and leaving no time for me to see the house beforehand. I trusted the judgement of my mother and her boyfriend, so I didn't complain that much.

Why we moved? I guess, because my mother couldn't stand to be one day without her man anymore. So two months ago she declared, that we would move in with Alex. At ﬁrst I was shocked. Moving into a new house? Into a new neighborhood? But when I saw how happy she was, my ﬁrst shock quickly fated, and I was happy for her. She of course asked me if I was okay with it. And I was, who was I to stand in her way, right?

Alexander Frost was a nice guy and we got along well. What started with awkward encounters, quickly formed into a good relationship the past three years. I would go that far to say that we had almost a real father-daughter relationship. He of course could never replace my father, but nobody expected that either. I turned up the AC. Summer holidays were still going, two weeks left until school started and it was still really hot outside. Now I really hoped the surprise was a pool.

Just now I noticed how the houses around us changed. They got much bigger and judging by those many expensive cars flaunting in the driveways, we just arrived in one of the wealthier neighborhoods of Arendelle.

''Wow'' I breathed.

I knew Alex was the head of an ice-cream company, But I never knew the business went that successful. My mum on the other hand worked as a lawyer but only fulltime again since this year.

''Almost there.'' My mother said elated.

5 min. later and the car came to an halt, the car-wheels causing crunching sounds on the gravel covered driveway. In front of me was a two-stories, white building, which came closer to a villa instead of a house. My mouth hang open. This villa was bigger than the other house, not to start with our former home.

'' Come on Anna, get your things and pick your room. The moving vans will be here soon.''

My mother commanded amused, after snickering over my expression.

''Oh and the room on the far left is mine-.''

I was already at the frontdoor before she could end her sentence, with two bags slung over each shoulder. I swung the door open and was immediately met by a small entrance area, which was connected with two doors and a staircase leading upstairs. A excited squeak escaped my lips, as I made my way upstairs, taking two steps at a time.

Surprisingly there were more rooms to pick from than expected. I counted five unfurnitured rooms and three bathrooms.

Five rooms for only three people. Back then I should have had thought more of it. One of many hints, for what was to come. But I was too excited to pick my new bedroom. It was an important decision, nontheless.

I eventually picked one with a bathroom just one door away. Content with my decision, my gaze wandered over my new bedroom.

''I'll have to paint the walls.'' I said to myself, and gazed at the pale, white walls. White was a good, neutral color, but I preferred green or pink. I put my bags down and made my way downstairs, ready to explore the rest of the house, humming to myself. As I reached the last step, some voices and the bang of a car door, came through the open front door and made me still in my movements. One of the voices was easy to recognise, it belonged to Alex. He sounded a little upset though. Then there was another voice, female and despite of the annoyed undertone, it still sounded somehow melodic. I frowned. _Who's that?_

I walked to the frontdoor and peeked outside. The first thing I saw was Alex looking intendly at the girl, who was walking besides him. He had blond, almost white hair, which already had a few grey strands in it. His eyes were ice-blue and had always a friendly, warm glint to them. He had prominent features, graced by a beard, which suited him really good. He was pretty handsome. I got why my mother fell for him, he was a gentleman, too. My focus then wandered to the girl.

The first thing, which most drew my attention was her right arm. A dark-blue, flaky dragon wound itself around her forearm up along her upperarm until it ended with the head which graced her entire shoulder. You could see the dragons head sidelong, as if its ocean-blue, piercing eye was staring right at you. Her entire arm was covered, not showing anything of the skin underneath. It looked so real, the tattoo artist did a good job. After I was abel to finally steer my eyes away from her arm I observed her whole appearance. She had platinum blond hair, which hang in a french braid over her left shoulder. She had pale-creamy skin, big ice-blue eyes, full lips and a small nose, all in all she was quite beautiful. The weather appropriate she wore a dark-blue tank-top and jeans-shorts, which revealed long pale legs. Completing her outfit, she wore brown sandals.

Next to her was a little boy. The girl was holding his hand in a protective manner. He was six, maybe seven. He had dark, messy hair, big brown eyes and a pointy nose, which was dusted with freckles. The boy beamed as he saw the house, not caring at all about the discussion of the other two I was still unabel to pick up on the conversation.

''Ahh, the surprise is here!''

I startled at the exciting voice of my mother, as she squeezed herself past me through the door frame. What was she talking about? There was nothing out here which was worth a surprise, unless... . My mother walked towards the newcomers and welcomed them warmly. She gave her boyfriend a kiss, hugged the girl, who was going in for a handshake. A surprised cry escaped her lips, but she eventually hugged my mother back, awkwardly patting her back.

This girl was obviously not used to physical contact. The boy already waited for his turn with outstreched arms. He laughed happily as my mother lifted him up from the ground, embracing him.

I was watching the scene this whole time, not quite understanding what was going on. The gears in my head worked slowly, as i tried to make any sense out of the situation. But my time to do so was short.

,,Anna?''

,,Huh?''

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice how my mother called my name for the second time now and four pairs of eyes were directed at me. I felt how my mouth was slightly agape, I quickly closed it and blushed. I stepped out of the house and made my way to the newcomers.

Alex greeted me with a warm hug.

''Nice to see you Anna, meet my daughter Elsa-''

With that he laid a hand on the shoulder of the girl. I suddenly felt two thin but strong arms slung around my middle.

''Hey I'm Olaf''

''- and my son Olaf''

Alex finished amused.

Olaf looked up to me happily with a toothy grin blasting on his face, showing me three tooth gapes in the process. At first surprised, I eventually went down on his eye level and hugged him back. _God, what a little ray of sunshine._ I thought.

''Hello Olaf, I'm Anna, nice to meet you.''

His grin widened at that, if that was even possible.

I knew Alex had kids, he mentioned them a few times. I was actually meant to meet them one day, but unfortunetly that never happened. They actually lived with their mother in another city on the other end of the country, as far as I knew.

After Olaf released me from his bear hug I turned to Elsa. I streched out my hand, I smiled unsure, but friendly.

''Hey, nice to finally meet you!''

Her gaze wandered to my hand and back to my face, as if she didn't know what she was supposed to du. Her expression was unreadable, but she wasn't smiling that was clear.

Seconds passed which felt like hours. My smile faltered a little. God this is so awkward. Did I say something wrong?

Eventually Alex gave his daughter a little push. Whereupon Elsa grabbed my hand reluctantly. The first touch of our skins caused a strange feeling in my stomach, which I never felt before. Her skin was soft and cold.

''Yeah, same.''

Elsa mumbled, immediatly letting go of my hand. She pressed her lips together and looked away.

_Weird_.

An uncomfortable silence followed in which I threw Elsa quick glances. I didn't know what was wrong. I usually talked openly with anyone, but something was different about her.

To my relief my mother broke the silence.

''Sooo after we got to know each other, let's get inside and let us unpack some of our things shall we?''

She offered.

Alex, Elsa and Olaf walked passed me into the house and a hint of mint made it's way to my nose.

My mother grabbed my shoulders from behind and laid her head on my right shoulder.

''Sooo how is the surprise to your liking sweetie?''

I furrowed my brows in confusion

''Uhm, what is the surprise exactly?''

The hearty laugh, which followed rang in my ears.

'' The five of us will move in together.''

_**Wait, what?! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you'll like it. I again apologize for spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Then the realization hit me and everything made sense. The bigger house, the many bedrooms on the second floor. It wasn't only for the three of us, but also for Olaf and Elsa. I couldn't believe it. Why did my mother not tell me that from the start. Not like it would have had changed anything. But to know it beforehand could have been nice.

''Isn't that great?''

My mother exclaimed excitedly, which brought me out of my thoughts. But after she noticed my expression, which gave no sign of the reaction she expected, she gave me a concerned look.

''What's wrong? Aren't you excited?''

At that I tried to compose myself quickly.

''I am, I am mom. I just didn't expect that elephant of a surprise. Not really, no.''

I said, hoping to calm her, forcing a smile.

How did she think I would react to that kind of news?

Unfortenetly my mother knew me best and the fact that I was practically an open book, didn't help either. So she wasn't quite convinced.

''God, I knew it was a bad idea to keep it a secret all this time! What did I thought? Well appearently nothing. I thought nothing. I am so sorr-''

''Mom!''

I exclaimed, quiet enough to not be heard by the others inside, but loud enough for my mother to fall silent. I took her hands in mine.

''I like the surprise, okay? Don't worry about me. By the way, I always wanted siblings remember? And I technically have two now, well not officially, but maybe that will change soon.''

I declared and winked, this time hopefully more convincing. Not that it had anything to do with a good persuasiveness. It was more like that I believed my own words. I honestly always wished for a brother or a sister since I was little. But after my father died when I was 13 and my mother didn't has a man in her life until she met Alex, the options were pretty low. I believed that me and Olaf would get along just fine. But as for Elsa, I wasn't really sure yet. The blonde didn't seem too keen of this whole living situation.

Well, I couldn't blame her really.

''Alright, I'll trust your words this time.''

Mom eventually said, after she studied my face intently.

''But promise me, if there is anything, that bugs you or you're feeling uncomfortable with regarding this new household -''

She began, raising my chin gently, so that she was looking right into my eyes.

''-, tell me about it and we'll figure something out together. Understood?''

I gave her a warm smile, more confident now, that everything will work out just fine between me and my new familymembers.

''Understood.''

''Pinky-swear.''

She ordered sternly but good natured and raised her right pinky.

That got a giggle out of me and I rolled my eyes, locking my own pinky around my mothers.

''Pinky-swear.''

As if on cue, the moving-vans arrived and we got to work.

* * *

Hours past in which different kind of furniture was brought inside our new home. Every piece getting it's already definite place. Everyone was helping, well Elsa only until her own room was all set up. She picked one right next to mine. I wasn't really sure how to feel about that yet. After Elsa's room was finished, the blonde secluded herself. Leaving me, Olaf, well he was more playing around with the cartons, and the adults doing the rest of the work.

So I eventually, after my muscles ached from the heavy lifting, while sweat ran down my body and soaked the tank top I was wearing, knocked on the blondes door. I just couldn't make sense of Elsa's behavior. How could someone be so rude and not help. It also didn't help much that Alex and my mother weren't bothered of that, which was strange. As if Elsa was getting some special treatment or something. You know usually something like that wouldn't bother me either, but in this case it did. I mean, we were family now, well kind of. And I was raised that we help our family and work together. I also kind of tried to make up an excuse for her, maybe the blonde must have been feeling sick. Me beeing always positive and stuff. Well turned out I was wrong.

After a few minutes the door opened and I suddenly felt self-conscious, as ice-blue eyes wandered over my upper body, clearly seeing how exhausting the work was for me. maybe I should have showered first. But sweating was something natural, I shouldn't have been ashamed of it.

Finally her gaze came up to my face, and she raised a delicade brow.

''What do you want?''

She asked distantly.

''Uh-uhm, I was just wondering if you were alright.''

I explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck. What was wrong with me, why was she making me so nervous? I felt how even more sweat was forming on my forehead.

'' Yes, I am. Why wouldn't I ?''

Elsa asked slightly annoyed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. The door opened a little wider and I got a good view of Elsa's room. Everything was neatly in order and tidied up already. Suddenly the tattooed arm blocked my view into the room, as Elsa grabbed the doorframe with her right hand.

''So?'' She bored.

I quickly turned my gaze to the blonde.

''Well, because you only helped with your room, I thought you were sick or anything. And uhm, I wanted to ask you, if you need like a tea or a soup. You know to feel better? But yeah you already said you're feeling alright, sooo yeah...''

''Yeah, I'm fine. Is there anything else?''

The blonde asked impatiently.

''Uhm..no.'' I gave back, too stunned to come up with a better answer.

''Great.''

With that Elsa slammed her door shut. Leaving me standing in the corridor dumbfounded.

What the hell did just happen? It's not like I never dealt with rudeness before, but I couldn't understand why Elsa acted like that. We barely knew each other, hell, that was the first proper conversation we had, if you could call it like that. And still the blonde displayed a dislike for me, which was hard to comprehend. I felt how anger boiled in me.

''Who does she think she is?'' I mumbled to myself. With a lowered head, I walked into my own room. The worst part was, that it bothered me more than it should. With a sigh I looked over to the bags and cartons I still had to unpack. Suddenly a ringtone broke the silence and I swiftly pulled my cellphone out of the backpocket of my jeans.

''Hey Kris''

''_Hey feisty, how's the new house_?''

''The house is great, much bigger than the other one.''

Kristoff was picking up on my bad mood, because he then asked.

''_Is something wrong? You don't sound too excited_.''

I hobbed on my bed and explained him what had been unfolded ever since we arrived at the house.

''_So you're not only moving in with the best Ice-cream maker and genius himself, but also with his hot daughter?''_

I rolled my eyes. Kristoff was obsessed with not only ice-cream, but also ice itself. During winter you could compare the backyard of his house with a museum of ice sculptures , because of the many different firgures he carved out of big ice blocks. He once carved a whole trollfamily and it took him only three weeks. I've got to hand it to him that it was quite impressive, even though I often got annoyed by his obsession with it. Or maybe I was just jealous, because there was nothing I was so passionate about. Anyway, he loved Frost's ice-cream, and almost fainted as he got to know Alex. It was really funny to watch as they both shuck hands and my best friend whimpered like some kind of groupie. So due to that, it was no surprise that he knew almost everything about his idol. Therefore about his kids as well.

''God damnit Kristoff focus!''

''_Sorry, you're right! Do you want me to pick you up to grab a burger, so we can talk properly? Well unless you're not finished with furnishing.''_

I glanzed at the bags and cartons, but made the decision to finish that later. I needed some break, I was drained out from earlier and needed to get my thoughts off of a particular blonde housed just one wall away. So I arranged a time with Kristoff and gathered some new clothes from my bags, after I decided to take a shower.

Well the next thing that happened could have been totally avoided, if I would have paid more attention. You remember the bathroom, which was just seperated from my room by a door? It turned out that mine wasn't the only room which was connected to this particular bathroom. I of course had to figure this out in the worst way possible. Because as I entered the bathroom in just my undies I completely missed the door which was a little hidden in the far left corner of the room. Hidden because a dark-blue bathrobe hung on a clotheshook, which was fixated at it. I honestly paid no mind to the bathrobe, because I was looking forward to my well deserved shower. So as I took off my bra in front of the bathroommirror and examinated my body with a frown, because I counted more freckles than the last time, the hidden door to my right opened.

My head snapped to the right so fast that a nasty crack could be heard. Standing in a door frame was Elsa, with wide eyes and a hand covering her mouth. She not only got an eye full of my right boob, but also of my almost nude body. I quickly covered my chest with my hands after the first shock. I rushed into my room and ended up pressed against cool wood of the bathroomdoor, heavy breathing. My face felt hot, propably matching the color of my hair. I heard Elsa's door a few seconds later,leaving the bathroom aswell. That was one of the most embarassing moments of my young life and I have quite a lot of those. Elsa, a total stranger just saw me nacked, she might as well just watch me shower at this point. There were no boundaries left. How was I supposed to talk to her now? I already got nervous in her presence. I would be a total , nervous, rambling mess, after this. Why did stuff like this always happen to me? Her first impression of me was already not the best one appearently and now this? At this point I just couldn't await for this painful, humiliating day to be over. Luckily Kristoff would be here soon to hoepfully lift my mood. Speaking of, I walked over to my nightstand, where my phone was charging, to check the time. I had only thirdy minutes left to shower and get ready.

I threw over my green bathrobe, grabbed my shampoobottle and hurried to the bathroom of my mother and her boyfriend.

After a quick shower I was back in my room again and got quickly dressed. My desicion fell on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a plain blue blouse and a pair of white sneakers. I didn't bother to blow-dry my hair and braided it into my two significant pigtails. At last I put on some light make - up, grabbed my sunglasses and purse and walked out of my room, heading to the stairs.

As I almost reached the end of the stairs, I picked up on a discussion which came from the livingroom. I recognized Alex and Elsa, which made me stop in my pace and listening.

''No, Elsa, there's no more room left for you to change to.''

Alex said irritated.

''What about your study?''

Elsa gave equally irritated back.

''No, means no. Maybe it's a good oppurtunity for you two to get to know each other better.''

''Over a shared bathroom?''

Elsa said in disbelief. And for some reason strange images appeared in front of my eyes of her and me, and I blushed. Where was that coming from, all of a sudden?

What was her problem? It's not like I walked in on her beeing naked. And now she wants to move into another room? Oh I'm sorry that my naked body grossed you out that much. What disgusted you most? My freckles or tanned skin or maybe my panties? I got really irritated at the whole situation now. I only knew her for less than 24 hours and I was already fed up with her.

''How about you give it a few weeks and see how things work out between Anna and you. You can still move into another room after.''

I heard my mother softly suggesting, trying to solve the problem. Appearently she was also there.

I decided that I heard enough and was about to continue down the stairs, but suddenly my phone rang again. Startled I pulled it out of my backpocket but before I could turn it off I lost my hold on it. I juggled it between my hands, desperatly trying get a hold of the goddamn piece of electronic scrap. It eventually got out of reach flew down the remaining stairs.

''Shit.'' I hissed and I threw myself after the phone. They already knew that i was there, so there was no use to hide it anymore, but I thought I could prevent things from getting worse. It appeared that I was wrong, as I caught my phone mid air and landed with a loud thump on the floor afterwards. My knees beared the brunt and I groaned in pain while I sat on my butt and rubbed my legs.

''Anna? What are you doing?''

I heard my mother asking.

I looked up, only to be met by the trio, who came out of the living room, obviously drawn by the loud noises I caused. I aprubtly stood up dusting off my pants, blushing.

''Ahhh I just tripped and fell down the stairs''

After their shocked looks I continued.

''Well not all the stairs of course, just the last five maybe. But I'm fine, totally fine. Don't worry.''

I finished with a nervous laugh.

Elsa looked at me as if I was insane, before she walked passed me and took the stairs to the next floor.

''Are you sure?'' Alex worried.

''Yeah, I am. You know Kristoff is waiting for me outside, so I have to go now. Bye!''

With that I dashed out the frontdoor before the two of them could say anything more.

As expected Kristoff's pickup stood in the driveaway. The windows were down and rockmusic blasted through the warm nightair. The sun was still up which wouldn't change until nine pm. .

''Damnit Kris, why couldn't you ring the doorbell like you always do?''

I growled, as I got into the passangerseat. I knew it wasn't fair to be so harsh to him, but I was so angry, that I couldn't help it.

''Woah, what's bitten you?''

He exclaimed surprised, holding his hands up in defense.

I sighed and gave him a apologetic look.

''Sorry, I had a rough day and you just caused the second most embarassing situation to happen to me today.''

''Wow, only two today? You're getting better.''

''Kristoff!'' I yelled, but the corners of my mouth went slightly upwards anywaya. He was such a douche sometimes.

''Okay, okay sorry. Spill your guts, feisty-pants. I promise I'll be quiet and listen.''

With that he started the motor and I began to tell him everything, while we made our way to grab dinner.

* * *

After 15 minutes we eventually arrived at OaKens' Cabin. The most popular burger place in Arendelle. The owner was a tall, muscular man with a mustache and who always greeted his customers with the most friendly smile on his face. Even though we never experienced him angry or upset, Kristoff and I agreed that we never wanted to witness him in that state either.

The reason why it was so popular was the fact that the owner himself stood in the kitchen and made sure every burger left it perfectly and conjured a smile on his costumers faces.

We sat at our usual spot, while the waitress, a blonde, young woman brought us the menu. She took our drink orders and left again.

''And then she just looked at me like I was crazy or something and went upstairs.''

I finished, dropping the menu dramatically on the table.

The waitress brought our drinks, and we ordered our meal, so it took a moment for Kristoff to answer.

''Well, first of all, what is so bad about her seeing you naked? I mean you're both girls and it's not like you have something she doesn't. At school you're getting naked in front of other girls in the changing rooms all the time -.''

I was about to say something but Kristoff hold up a finger, signaling that he wasn't finished yet.

''And secondly did you try to put yourself in her position yet? You told me that her and her brother lived with their mother, right?''

I nodded, not really knowing where he was going with this.

''Well isn't it weird that they suddenly move together with their father?''

He was right, it was indeed odd. I also didn't think of that before. Maybe she was really just pissed because she suddenly had to live with her father and missed her mother. Or worse what if... .

''Kristoff? Do..do you think something happened to their mom?''

I asked him, my voice full of fear now. I knew what it's like to lose a parent. I suddenly felt guilty for beeing so angry at Elsa. Everyone deals differently with pain, and if that's Elsas way to deal with it, then I couldn't really blame her. If beeing mean to me helped her to deal with her feelings, then so be it.

''Hmm, I don't know, did Alex mention anything?''

Kristoff asked, taking a sip of his Coke.

''Well, no but maybe it's to painful to talk about it? They are divorced, yes. But he has two kids from her. I can't imagine him beeing so cold about it, you know?''

I explained, still feeling guilty. But I didn't notice him appearing sad lately, either. Either she died and he really was cold about it, or she is alive and we barked up the wrong tree.

''Maybe, you could ask your mother about it.''

Kristoff suggested.

''Yeah, you're right, I should do that!''

I exclaimed positivly. Why didn't it occure to me earlier. My mother would know, what happened and then I would know why Elsa acted the way she did and then we would sort things out.

At this point I didn't know yet how complicated the whole situation truely was.

''Thanks, Kris. You for once actually helped me a lot.''

I said with a smile.

''For once?! I help you all the time.''

He gave back, fixing me with an offended glare.

''By the way, there's a huge difference between a girls changing room and someone walking in on me nude. She was intruding my privacy. You're a guy though, of course it wouldn't bother you.''

Just now our waitress came and brought two big plates with our burgers and fries.

''Well that and most importantly, I have nothing to hide.''

He said smiling mischievously and gave me a wink.

I rolled my eyes.

''Suuuuure.''

With that I dug into my burger. I just felt now, how hungry I actually was.

Kristoff however rested his head in his hand, his elbow proped on the table, eyes dreamily looking in the air, at nothing in particular.

''What would I give for Elsa Frost to walk in on me beeing naked.''

He sighed, whereupon i threw a frie at him, which made him burst out in laugher.

''Idiot.''

But I couldn't help to laugh as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I'm back with chapter 3. Hope you'll enjoy. Rewievs and feedback are always appreciated. **

* * *

_The dark figure was chasing her through the gloomy corridors. The moon appeared to be the only light source, as it's weak shine tried to break through the dusty windows. She was 14 again, so really young, small and helpless. But that of course didn't slowed her in her sprint. She had to reach her brother's room before the dark figure did. She had to protect him. Suddenly she felt a claw like hand grabbing her right arm. The scream which left her mouth was ear - piercing, as the claw left her arm burning, as if fire entflamed on her skin and making it's way to her back. The smell of burned flesh consumed her nosestrils and she dropped to her knees, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. The figure towered over her, with a devilish smile on it's face._

_''Foulish girl, you can't escape me!''_

She jerked up from her sleep, panting heavily. The taunting voice was still ringing in her ears causing a shiver to run down her spine.

_It was just a dream._

Slighly relieved, Elsa tried to calm her racing heart, as she sat up and drove her hand through her damp bangs. A quick look at her clock, told her that it was 3 :30. She climed out of bed and after she neatly folded her blanked, she made her way to the window and opened it to let in some cool, fresh air. Much better. She thought and took a brief moment to look ouside. Even after almost four month since she left her former home with her brother, nightmares were still a nightly visitor. She was unable to remember when she had her last decent sleep without them.

Propably_ 5 years ago, before everything turned to hell._

''Elsa?''

She turned around at the soft voice. The weak shine of the moon offered her enough light to see a small figure standing in the doorframe of her room. It was Olaf, clutching a plush snowman to his chest and who is now looking at her with an uneasy expression.

Elsa immediatly walked over to her little brother.

''Olaf , what's wrong?''

She asked softly and bent down on his eye-level.

He looked down at his plush, twitching at it's orange nose.

''I can't sleep.''

He peered through his messy bangs up to look at his sisters face.

''A-and maybe I'm scared a little.'' He mumbled and turned his gaze away ashamed of admiting just that. He didn't has to tell Elsa what he was scared of. Clearly he was referring to their new situation. It was already hard for her, so she couldn't imagine how it was for him, he was only seven. He didn't understand yet, what was happening around him.

Elsa put a hand on his shoulder, and he quickly looked up to look at her. He was greeted by a warm encouraging smile.

''You know, it's okay to be scared, Olaf. I'm scared too. But it's going to be fine.''

His eyes widened at that.

''You are?''

He squealed in disbelief. Elsa nodded in response, still smiling.

''But you're like the strongest and bravest person I know, Els!''

Elsa chuckled, the nightmare long forgotten. Her brother could always lift up her mood.

''Even the strongest, bravest person in the world gets scared sometimes, Olaf.''

His mouth formed an 'Oh' and suddenly Elsa found herself wrapped in a hug.

''You don't have to be scared Els, I protect you.'' Olaf exclaimed determined, as he pressed himself close to his sister, his snowman now lying on the ground. Elsa stroked his hair lovingly.

''I know, sweetie.'' She whispered.

''Can I sleep in your bed tonight?''

Olaf asked, leaving Elsa's arms and peering up at her, eyes shimmering with hope.

Back when they lived with their mother, Olaf used to sleep in her bed almost every night. The little boy was always scared because of the noices, which came from downstairs of their house. The only way for him to sleep was when Elsa was right next to him, that way, he felt save.

''Alright, but only for tonight.''

The words barely leaving her mouth, Olaf was already jumping into her bed, taking his favorite toy along. He crawled under the covers and made himself comfortable. Hugging his plush tighly, he closed his eyes and fell asleep in no time. Elsa shuck her head in amusement.

The roar of a car engine caught her attention and once more she walked over to her window to look outside. She recognized the pickup from earlier.

Anna was back. It seemed like her mother didn't tell her they would move in together. Well her father let her know this information just two days ago. Elsa wasn't sure what to think of her. The redhead was propably just like the girls in her old school. Attention seeking brats, who only cared about popularity and who tried to make her life much more diffcult than it already was. Why? Because Elsa didn't have to dress like a slut to get the boys in her school to talk to her. It was quite the opposite, the more Elsa pushed them away, the more they tried to get into her pants. The only friend she had back then was Meg. Meg wasn't like the other girls. Well yes she was popular, but for far more other reasons. She spoke her mind, didn't care what other people might think and she hung out with Elsa despite what others said about the blonde. Thinking about her best friend left a gloomy feeling in the blonde. She missed her a lot.

Elsa wasn't the person to judge a book by it's cover, but she usually was good in assessing someones character. So it was not much different with the redhead.

She watched how the girl jumped out of the vehicle, almost falling in the process.

_Is she drunk?_

With shaky legs the redhead walked up the driveway.

Deciding that it was time for her to sleep as well, Elsa made her way around the bed and climed under the blankets careful not to wake her brother.

A few minutes later and the lights turned on in the bathroom. A bang, as if someone dropped the toiletseat on the toiletbowl reached her ears, followed by a muffled 'Fuck'.

Elsa looked over to her brother's sleeping face. Luckily he didn't wake up. She waited a few moments, Anna surely would leave the bathroom eventually and Elsa could finally sleep. But minutes passed and her patience wore off. So with a annoyed grunt the blonde again climed out of her bed and made her way to the bathroomdoor. Normal people would just let it be, but not her. Knowing Anna was there awake drove her crazy for some reason.

_Because you're a control freak, that's why_.

It wasn't bad enough, that she had to share a bathroom with the younger girl, now said girl was propably making a mess in there. She pressed her ear against the cool wood to hear anything that could tell her what was going on on the other side.

The only sound she could make out however, was heavy breathing. Was she okay? She was torn between looking if the redhead was fine or to leave her alone and countinue waiting. Even if she didn't like her much, she still didn't wish her anything bad. Elsa thought about the last time she entered the bathroom, while Anna was there as well and blushed in the process. She shuck her head, desperatly trying to doom the image out of her mind.

She faced the door, took a deep breath, lying her hand on the handle. Briefly debating with herself if she should knock or not. Choosing the latter, she opened the door, without further hesitation. The sight which greeted her was luckily no half naked girl standing in the middle of the bathroom. Instead Anna was sitting on the bathroom floor legs pulled up to her chest. Her arms rested on her knees and her head on her arms. She was staring straight ahead focusing something on the wall. Her face was smeared with make-up and she looked quite pale. She didn't notice the blonde yet.

That gave Elsa enough time to collect herself. Putting on her mask of indifference, she adressed the girl cooly.

''What are you doing here? Making so much noice?''

Anna turned her head to the blonde, staring at her with surprised but unfocused eyes. Just now Elsa saw how tears streamed down the freckled cheeks. Suddenly she felt, as if a cold hand gripped her heart and squeezed it together. Her hand came up to clutch her chest, unabel to understand what was happening. What is going on? What is this feeling. I-It hurts. agonizing over the feeling, Elsa desperatly tried to think clearly.

She should have stayed in her bed, definitely. _What is she doing to me?_ Elsa had never felt something like that before for another person. Seeing the redhead hurting, hurt her too. But that wasn't possible, Anna was until yesterday a total stranger to her, so why did she affect her that much.

''A-are you okay?''

The voice came out as a whisper. Anna looked at her with a concered look. Did she really just asked if she was okay? She the one who cried and was hurting, asked Elsa if she was okay? Elsa would had laughed, if it wasn't for the feeling in her chest. How could the younger girl be so worried about her?

She could see how the color of the redheads face changed, from pale, to a green hue. _Oh no, don't tell me she will..._ . Anna quickly bent over the toilet and vomitted into the toiletbowl. Not quite knowing why, Elsa reflexivly stepped behind the other girl and got a hold of her braids, which came almost enterly undone. _What are you doing? You're not supposed to do that_. But it seemed like her body ignored her inner voice and she stood where she was. Some time passed, in which the readhead emptied her entire stomach content into the toilet and Elsa stood stiffly behind her, ignoring the sourly smell.

Finished Anna flushed the toilet, turned her head slightly to face the blonde, shame written all over her face.

''Thank you''

She whispered.

The blonde gave a small nod. She stepped aside, as the redhead stood up. On still whobbly legs, Anna left the bathroom, leaving the blonde behind musing over what just happened. After the door closed behind the girl, Elsa stormed back into her bedroom. She jumped in her bed and pulled the blanked over her head. After some time, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

I woke up with a groan. My head was killing me. The sunbeams, which fell through the bedroom window weren't helping much. Pulling my blanked over my head, I took a quick look on my phone, it was past noon. Maybe it was time to get up.

After Kristoff and I finished our meal at OaKens' cabin, I didn't want to return home just yet. So we decided to go to a bar, even though Kristoff couldn't drink anything. I drank for the both of us, which I took quite literally. Because I wasn't 18 yet, Kristoff got me all the hard stuff. We spent the night laughing, talking and making jokes. Kristoff then decided that it was enough for me for the night and brought me home. I remembered how he asked me to escort me to my room, to make sure I would make it in bed savely, which I answered in the negative.

I knew Kristoff since we were little, he lived in the same neighborhood. Fun fact, when we met for the first time he was two inches shorter than I was. Nothing compared to today, as he was one head taller than me. We were 6 and 7 back then. Because of his hight he got pushed around a lot, don't get me wrong even though he was short, he was as broad as he was now and could defend himself just fine, but sometimes he couldn't take on everyone. One day, as I left the school bus, at my stop, I saw how two boys dragged the sandy haired fella into a nearby forest. There where no adults around I could go to for help, so I quickly followed them. I collected some small stones on my way, a plan already forming in my head. I knew the forest like the backpockets of my hello kitty pants, so I knew exactly where they were going. As the three of them came to an halt, the taller one of them, held Kristoffs arms pinned behind his back. That way the other one had free hand to do with him whatever he wanted. Meanwhile I climed on a tree, just a few feet away from them.

Just as the boy was about to punch Kristoff right in his determined face, because even though he was about to get beaten up, the blonde never showed any fear, I raised my voice.

''Hey nutheads.''

The attackers looked around confused, until they found me, sitting on a branch just above their heads. They had no time to react though, because a stone came already flying down and hitting the boy, who was holding Kristoff, at his shoulder. This got a pained scream out of him and he brought his hand to grab is now hurting shoulder, fortunetly releasing Kristoff in the process, who tackeled the other boy to the ground.

The taller boy, ran off crying. As the other one noticed he was alone against the two of us, he shoved Kristoff off of him, and ran off as well.

''Yeah, that's right, go home to your mommy.'' I screamed after them, making a happy dance over our victory. I lost my balance though and slipped from the branch. I screamed as I fell 10 feet down. Kristoff quickly came more or less to my rescue, because instead of hitting the ground, I landed on the blonde. We both groaned in pain, but were uninjured. Long story short, we were best friends ever since.

I thought about my conversation with Kristoff and was determined to put it into action and to ask my mother about Elsa's mom. So I reluctantly shoved the blanket off of me. According to the disgusting taste in my mouth, I assumed that I threw up the night before.

_Hopefully in the toilet_.

I made my way into the bathroom, but not before making sure that it wasn't occupied. I locked Elsa's bathroom door, luckiely there was a key, and took a look into the mirror. I grimaced at my reflection

_Gosh I look horrible_.

Make-up was all over my face and my strands stood in every direction possible. I washed my face and tried to tame my hair. After 20 min. my hair was in it's usual braids, my face was freed from any dark smears and my mouth was consumed by mint.

I went back to my room and changed from last nights clothes, into a pair of comfi, grey sport-shorts and a green T-shirt. With bare feet I made my way downstairs, by sliding down the banister, which worked surprisingly better than expected. I arrived in the kitchen, greeted by the sight of Olaf, who was sitting at the dining table, drawing while his legs dangled carefree in the air and my mother and Alex, who were preparing dinner.

''Oh look who finally rose and shine!''

Alex greeted me with a grin, popping a piece of the carrot he was currently slicing into his mouth.

Olaf turned to me with a toothy grin and gave me a big wave.

''Good morning, Anni!''

I smiled warmly at the nickname and waved back.

''Good morning, Olaf.''

Pleased the boy turned around and continued his drawing, starting to hum a melody.

''Good morning, honey. Did you and Kristoff had a good time last night?''

My mother asked cheerfully.

''Yeah, we did.''

I answered, and made my way to the medicin cabinet, which I arranged yesterday and found myself some aspirin in no time. I gupled a pill down with a glass of water.

Alex gave me an amused, knowing look, while my mother raised her brows at me.

''I have a headache.'' I reasoned and sat on a chair by the dinnertabel.

My mother and I both knew I would drink sometimes, but neither of us ever talked about it. I mean she wasn't dumb, she of course guessed it. As long as I didn't get carried away and end up in a hospital or got myself into trouble, everything was fine.

She gave me only a slighly convinced look and turned back to the stove.

''Could you get Elsa? Dinner is almost ready.''

As if seeing my questioning look, my mother added.

''She is outside in the garden.''

I nodded and stood up. I stole a slice of paprika on my way out.

You had to go through the livingroom to reach the garden. As I stepped outside nibbling on my paprika, my eyes wandered over the terrace, to the wide grassland which was surrounded by a forest. The wind wasn't that strong today, but you could see how the trees swayed in the warm, light breeze which let my bangs fly in the process. I welcomed the sensation of the soft, cool lawn under my feet, and sighed in contentment. Summer was my favorite season after all.

Then I spotted the blonde, sitting under the only Oak tree, which stood away from the rest of the green mass, just a few feet away from the terrace. Cross legged, Elsa leaned with her back against the massive trunk, a book resting in her lap. As I came closer, I could see, that she had her eyes closed, propably dozen off. I was about to wake her, but something held me back. Beacause anew, a light breeze flew around us, and left a few strands of her hair to swirl around Elsa's peaceful looking face. Due to thick leafy canopies, she was almost fully doved in shadow, despite of a few sunbeams, which fought their way through and danced on her flawless features. This sight left me almost breathless and the only word which my mind could come up with at this very moment was.

_Beautiful._

Suddenly closed eyes fluttered slowly open and deep blues focused my teal ones. For a brief moment we stood like that, looking into each others eyes and I felt how my heart began to race. Then the moment was gone, as her gaze changed into a confused look.

_Wow , that was intense._

''What is beautiful?''

She asked, her brows coming together and formed a frown.

_Oh god, I just said that out loud_.

A blush crept up my neck.

''Uh-uhm the weather-, the weather is beautiful.''

I stammered lamely, hoping she wouldn't see my red cheeks.

She eyed me suspiciously.

''Uhm okay.''

With that, her attention wandered to the book in her lap. She picked it up, gave me one, last look and began to read.

''What are you reading?''

I asked, folding my hands behind my back, while I came closer to inspect the cover.

''It's about two stepsisters who move in together, because their parents get married.''

Elsa answered without looking up from the page she was currently reading.

''Oh, that sounds nice.'' I answered with a smile, ignoring the fact, that the story was pretty similar to our current one.

''Not really, turned out they don't get along and one sister murders the other one.''

Elsa deadpanned and finally looked up to meet my now stunned look, with her very serious one. I thought I saw how the corners of her mouth twitched upwards for a brief second, but I might as well just imagined it.

''Wow, that's a bit exaggerated.''

I declared a nervous laugh escaping my lips.

''Yeah, maybe. She had her reasons though, she just didn't like her new sister.''

Elsa suggested dryly, turning her attention to the pages again.

I grimaced at that. Some twisted humor she got. I was about to shoot something back, but decided for something else instead. I grabbed her book.

''Hey!'' Elsa yelped and gave me an unebelieving look.

Ok I know that was quite childish of me, but she just continued like yesterday, and I lost my temper.

I threw the book behind my back, where it landed with a light thud on the lawn. With that I turned around, hands still clasped behind my back, saying nonchalanty.

''Dinners ready by the way.''

* * *

Later that day, Alex and my mother drove off to do some last arrangements regarding the new house, they had only two more days off until they had to attend their workplaces again, so Elsa, Olaf and I were alone. That took the chance from me to ask my mother the one question I struggeled to know the answer to. So I decided to take a look around and explore what layed within or more specifically beyond the forest sorrounding our house. Elsa however, after throwing me sour glances during dinner, which didn't go unnoticed by the adults and my mother gave me a questioning look, to which I just shrugged innocently, pretending that I didn't know what got the blonde so worked up, withdrew herself in her room.

After I applied some sunscreen, because you couldn't be careful enough, I sat on the stairs, and put on my sneakers.

''Where are you going?''

I turned my head to the source of the voice. Olaf was sitting a few stairs above me, his head resting on his hands, giving me a curious look.

''I'm going on a walk, wanna join?''

I asked him with a smile, already done with tieing my shoelaces.

His eyes immedietly began to glow in excitement, and he nodded wildly.

I was happy to have some company and Olaf was a sweetheart, I wanted to spend more time with him. I made sure, that he too applied some sunscreen. After I prepared a backpack with a few snacks and two waterbottles, I decided though to let Elsa know, where and that we were going outside exploring. I stepped in front of her door and knocked once, but after I receivered no answer I knocked twice. I even called her name, but got nothing in return. The last thing I tried, after I debated two whole minutes with myself, was to open her door, but it was locked.

''What the...?''

I pressed my ear against the door, but I heard nothing. I sighed annoyed. Was that her way to show me that she was still pissed over earlier? Very mature. Throwing her book wasn't really mature to begin with, I know, but she was the older one, ergo supposedly more mature one.

I decided to take Olaf with me anyways. Eventually the two of us stepped out of the cool surroundings of the house into the hot afternoon sun. It was still windy outside, so the heat was more bearable. We walked over the wide grasland until we reached the edge of the forest. On the way there Olaf spoke non stop. How he had a treehouse in his old garden, which Elsa and her friend called Meg built for him and that he and his sister always played in it. Which I would thought was rly adorable, if Elsa wouldn't act like a bitch towards me. It was rly hard for me to imagine that the blonde had a soft side to her.

Finally at the edge, I noticed a small path which wound itself between the massive treetrunks of spruces and birches. Olaf and I decided to follow the path deeper into the forest.

''Stay close to me, Olaf, I don't want you to get lost.''

I warned , as he bounced ahead of me, excited to where the path might lead us. After maybe 10 minutes of wandering through the thick covert, Olaf got tired of walking and I gave him a piggyback, while he wore the backpack. Luckiely he was a skinny boy, and not really heavy. A couple of minutes more and I could see how the trees thinned out. Excited I began to run towards the clearing. Olaf who at first was surprised of my sudden increasing tempo, quickly recovered and laughed happiely, urging me to run faster. The sunbeams, which fell on my exposed arms, legs and my face told me that we reached the clearing and the sight which greeted us, let me stop in my running instantly. Olaf grunted, by the sudden interruption and peeked over my shoulder.

''Wooooooow''

He breathed.

A large lake appeared in front of us. It's restless surface reflecting sunbeams back at us, giving it an almost golden hue. The water edged along the forest, leaving it completely shielded by any civilisation.

Still stunned by the beautiful scenery in front of me, I noticed a little too late, how Olaf slipped off my back and ran towards the water. I caught up to him though and held him back by the backpack.

''Hey, careful little guy, you can't just run off like that.''

I bent down a little , giving him a stern look.

''What if you stumble and fall into the water?''

''Sorry.''

He mumbled and looked guiltily at his shoes.

Not standing seeing him upset I added quickly, a little cherful.

''What would I tell Elsa and your father, if you would get kidnapped by frogs?''

His head snapped up and he gave me a bright smile.

''Frogs don't kidnap people.'' He giggled.

''Hmm I wouldn't be so sure about it, I heard they take little boys and tickle them endlessly with their slimey little hands.''

I said with a deep, playful voice and my fingers danced over his belly, causing him to laugh histerically.

''No please, I'll be careful! I promise!'' He managed to press out between giggles.

''Very well.''

I declared. I stopped attacking his belly with tickles and took his little hand.

''Let's got then, shall we?''

I said and pointed to the water. The shore was rocky and at one point standing a few inches above the water-level. Olaf and I took our shoes off, followed by our socks and sat on a rock, letting our feet dangle in the cold and refreshing water, while eating on our snacks and drinking some water. We observed ducks, who were floating around, frogs who popped up through the surface here and there and disappeared back down into the depth of the lake. Meanwhile Olaf told me about various things, proving to be an almost bigger blabbermouth than I was. His main topic however was his sister, which actually didn't surprise me. I learned that Elsa was indeed one year older than I was, the best big sister and unbeatable in giving the best hugs.

''She is the gentlest, nicest and warmest person ever.''

The seven year old declared undoubtful, giving me a brillant smile. I smiled back, but in my head I had my own opinion of the blonde. Nice? Warm? Since I met her, she only showed me rude and cold.

''There you are!''

Speaking of the devil.

The both of us turned around and there she stood. At the edge of the clearing, just where the path ended, stood Elsa with crossed arms, fixing me with flames in her eyes.

I couldn't help but to gulp uneasyly, she looked really angry.

''Elsaaaa!''

Olaf yelled happiely, sprang to his feet and ran over to his sister.

''Olaf! I looked everywhere for you!''

She hugged the boy tightly.

''I was so worried.''

Elsa whispered, and stroked his head.

Olaf gave her a confused look, as he pulled back.

''But I was with Anni and we had so much fun!''

He gave me a big smile and I smiled warmly back.

''I'm glad you did buddy.'' Elsa told him with a small smile of herself, showing two rows of perfect teeth.

''How about you stay here and wait and I'll have a quick grown-up talk with Anna, alright?''

Olaf nodded, picked up a stick and began to whirl it through the air.

That was the first time I heard Elsa actually saying my name and I couldn't help but to like the way it sounded out of her mouth, even though she was pissed at me. It left a tingeling feeling in my stomach, which felt very pleasant. I had no time to ponder on why I exacly felt that way, as she stepped in front of me.

''What do you think you're doing? Just taking my brother out here without my permission?''

She began with a hushed voice, but I could sense the coldness behind her words as her eyes bored daggers in mine._ Is she trembling?_ I wondered, noticing how her hands were tiedly folded in front of her middle, trying to calm them perhaps.

''Well I knocked on your door, but you didn't answer. And I couldn't leave Olaf unoccupied now could I?''

I gave back annoyed, folding my arms in front of my chest.

Her expression went confused for a second, then it seemed like she realised something.

''That doesn't give you the right to take my brother to god knows where.''

She spad out stubbornly, almost hysterical, giving me a cold look.

''If you would't have locked your doo-...''

I began but stopped, as I saw how the trembling grew, her jaw clenching. Her breath hitched.

I felt an uneasiness rising in my chest. Something wasn't right, why was she reacting this way? I got that she was upset about me taking Olaf without her knowing or permission, but that was too much. Speaking of, Olaf seemed to notice that something was up too, throwing us a worried and confused look.

So I reacted without thinking. I wrapped my arms around Elsa's trembling form, drawing her into a hug.

Immedietly the blonde in my arms cramped, but didn't pull away.

''Calm down, everything's fine.''

I whispered, rubbing her back in a soothing way, while I gave Olaf, a fake, confident smile over his sisters shoulder. To which he gave me one as well, returning to his play. I felt how her breath slowed, as it brushed along my ear, but her heart was still racing. After a few seconds, I pulled back. My eyes landed on her face, shock written all over it.

_Oh no._

Her gaze fell on my hands, which were still holding her forearms. And then I noticed something really odd. Her right arm, where my left hand rested , the skin just felt unnaturally rough, not smooth, as you would expect it. Suddenly Elsa flinched back from my touch, clutching her right tattooed arm under her left one. Causing me to flinch back as well.

''Never touch me ever again.''

She hissed between gritted teeth and shivers went down my spine. With that she turned around, grabbed Olaf, who protested, turning his head in my direction. I looked after them, with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

After I picked up my shoes, and Olaf's as well, which they forgot in their rush, many questions swirled around in my head. Why was Elsa acting so weird? I got that it was hard for her to trust me, I am practically a stranger to her, but this behavior, as if Olaf was in danger of death. Which he clearly wasn't? We had such a good time. And then when I touched her, she acted as if I burned her or something.

I sighed, I felt so helpless. The blonde was quite the mistery to me and what did she do in her locked bedroom anyways? She didn't even hear me as I called out for her. In frustration I kicked a stone on the way through the forest.

Eventually I reached the house and stepping into the livingroom, I found my mother, sitting on the couch, reading some kind of magazine. Finally they returned.

''Hey, mom.''

I greeted dropping the backpack on the ground before I took a seat next to her. She seemed a little surprised, as to see me coming from the garden.

''Hey, sweetie where have you been?''

''I went out for a walk.''

I said, examinating the cover of the magazine, she was reading, but not really interested in it.

''Nice, did you found anything interesting?''

She asked, smiling , eyes still glued to the magazine.

''Hmm, nothing special really. Where are the others?''

''They are upstairs, Elsa is playing with Olaf in his bedroom and Alex is taking a shower.''

''Mom, I have to ask you something.''

By the seriousness of my voice, my mother put the magazine down and gave me a worried look. She was propably thinking I had a complain or something.

''Sure Anna, go ahead.''

She said encouraging. I took a deep breath.

''Remember that Alex told us Elsa and Olaf are living with their mother right?''

I waited, if she would pick up on the real meaning behind my question, but she just nodded and looked at me expectantly.

''So I was wondering, you know, why they are moving in with us?''

I concluded. My fingertips prickling from the tension. I might finally know, why Elsa was acting the way she did.

I saw how my mother's expression changed from worry to sadness. And I was afraid, that my early concerns turned out to be true.

''They are not living with their mother anymore, because something really bad happened to her, Anna.''

_Oh god._

''Wh-what happened to her?'' I stammered. The blood in my veins ran cold.

''She fell down the stairs of their mansion and is currently lying in the hospital of Corona.''

My mother said, her eyes wandered to the magazine in her lap. My heart felt a little lighter now, that I knew she was still alive.

''She is in a coma now. She got many bone fractures one of them a vertebra and the doctors are not sure if she'll ever walk again.''

I held my breath.

_Oh no._

I saw how a tear ran down my mother's cheek.

''It happened two weeks ago, Alex was devastated, when he got the call.''

I covered my mouth with my hand in sheer shock. I expected anything but not that. I couldn't imagine how hard it was for Elsa and Olaf and also Alex.

''Wh-why didn't you tell me earlier, mom?'' Feeling guilty now. I had no idea.

''Alex asked me to be quiet about it, even though I didn't like it. He didn't want it to go out in public. People talk a lot and will make up rumors.''

She reasoned, avoiding my gaze.

''Rumors?''

I questioned, wondering what kind of rumors they would possibly make up.

My mother sighed, wiping the tear from her cheek. She was clearly debating with herself. There was something she wasn't telling me.

''What I am about to tell you now, will never leave this room, understood?''

Unabel to speak from the tension, which suddenly built up around us, I just nodded.

''It is a possability-'' My mother took a deep shaky breath.

_JUST TELL IT ALREADY._

''-that she didn't fall by accident.''

She finished and pressed her lips together.

''WHAT?!''

I blurted out and she shushed me, giving me a warning look. I clapped my hands on my mouth. We stood like that for a moment, listening if someone was approaching.

''You mean someone pushed her?''

I whispered, after we were certain nobody was nearby. She nodded, giving me a worried look.

''Her father, well Elsa's and Olaf's grandfather ordered forensic scinetists to examinate the place of accident and it turned out, that someone pushing her can't be excluded.''

I gaped at her, my brain processing the information, which it just recivered. This turned out worse than I could have ever imagined. Someone tried to murder her? At this point I actually wished, I didn't ask, this was terrible.

''Do-do they already have a subject?''

I asked my voice giving away how terrified I actually was. My mother seemed to sense it and took my hands in hers. Her gaze told me that she regretted telling me all this, now that she saw, how much it affected me.

''Not yet, but they are on it, so don't worry about it, okay?''

I nodded and she pulled me into a hug.

''Hey, you two, what are you talking about?''

Alex's cheerful voice made my mother and me jump.

''Uh Anna just told me how much she likes the new house.''

My mother answered and letting me go to turn to her boyfriend.

''Y-yeah, I love it.''

I assured, maybe a little too loud, because Alex gave me a questioning look.

''Well, I'm happy to hear so.''

He said and made himself comfortable on the couch, next to my mother, while I sat to her right. After a brief, awkward silence, I stood up and streched.

''I think I'll go to bed.''

''It's only seven.''

Alex said after taking a quick look at his watch.

''Did I say bed? I meant bedroom.''

_Good save, dumbass._

''Uh, okay.''

Alex answered, taking the remote from the coffeetable and turning on our flatscreen, his attention already elsewhere.

Relieved I grabbed my backpack, left the livingroom and hurried up the stairs, almost falling in my haste.

As I finally reached my room, I slammed the door shut, back pressed against it. Out of breath I tried to order my thoughts, which went wild in my head. Elsa's and Olaf's mother was lying in a hospital, because someone pushed her down the stairs. Someone tried to murder her. Someone hated her so much, to end her life and to risk getting arrested. And the murderer was in the house with Elsa and Olaf in it, too.

''Oh god.''

I whispered under my breath, covering my mouth in shock.

**Ring**

First confused my eyes wandered to my phone, which was resting on my nightstand. I forgot it in the house,when we left the house. A little dazed I stood up, preparing myself for the countless unanswered messages I receivered.

I got a few from Kristoff, two from Rapunzel, but one caught my attention immediatly.

**Hansome: Hey, angel I just returned from my vacation. Want me to come over and you show me your new house? :)**

It was Hans, my boyfriend. His selfcalled chatname popping up on my screen. I totally forgot that he was to return home from his trip to the Southern Isles, today. After sometime, he figured that I wouldn't answer soon, so he again texted.

**Hansome: I'll take that as a yes, I'll be at your place in an hour. Can't wait to see you. :***

That was an hour ago, so he could be here any minute. _Shit. _I totally wasn't in the set of mind for a visit of my boyfriend, I was a mental mess right now.

That's when I heard the doorbell ringing through the house, reminding me that my boyfriend was indeed always on time.

* * *

**Just to clear this up beforehand, if some of you might wonder. In my country you're allowed to drink beer, wine etc. at the age of 16. However the stronger stuff like Vodka, Tequila etc. are only for people aged 18 or older.**

**Thanks for the read and see you next time. **


End file.
